


Pukul 05:30

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia seolah sudah kiamat di pagi ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pukul 05:30

Aku terbangun  
Masih mengantuk,  
Kubuka jendela,  
Di luar sudah gelap.  
Seolah-olah,  
Dunia sudah kiamat.


End file.
